


Pictures of Kitty

by Lunarium



Series: SSSS: Saga of the Mages (aka Mageverse) [4]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone takes turns drawing the crew’s resident cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Right after seeing this [new info page](http://www.sssscomic.com/comic.php?page=584), I knew I wanted to write a scene of when the crew drew the illustrations of Kitty, especially since I just loved the stark difference of Reynir and Lalli's, and I loved the little potential "stories" that each person's style tell us of the character who drew them. And so I had to write this! :D 
> 
> This also fits nicely into my Mageverse, as a side-story, right into a major longfic that I'm currently at work on, which is briefly touched on in the beginning of the fic. 
> 
> Please pardon any typos (I'm more than willing to fix if you find any! :D) 
> 
> Uses SSSS's 100 Prompts Challenge: 23. Cat. Title is a play on The Who's song title "Pictures of Lily." :)

Strategizing when both parties couldn’t understand each other was making this session near impossible, but that wasn’t going to discourage Reynir. Of course, it would be easier in the Havens where he could at least get Lalli cursing up a storm if he thought one of Reynir’s ideas to be utterly foolish, but for now they were stuck with Reynir narrating his thoughts as his hand gestured all over the map and the stack of paper between them. 

Except Lalli wasn’t paying attention, his attention regularly stolen by Kitty who snoozed peacefully a foot away, her tail oscillating like a pendulum clock. Lalli studied the cat with absolute abhorrence, hissing under his breath when Kitty gave a content little purr in her sleep. Reynir sighed. 

“Lalli.” He stressed on the name. 

In that moment, Kitty’s eyes opened, and stretching, she yawned and jumped onto their pile of notes and drawn maps. Lalli hissed, looking much like a cat himself. 

Reynir chuckled and gently gestured the cat towards himself. “What do you have against Kitty, Lalli, huh? Kitty is good! _Kisu on hyvä!_ ” 

Reynir grinned, proud of the little Finnish he picked up, but it only invited a heated rant from Lalli over the poor cat. There was bound to be a few foul language in there, and it was a small mercy that Mikkel, who sat a little far off jotting down notes (or whatever else he was doing) paid them no attention. But whatever Lalli was saying, it at least didn’t bother Kitty, who only purred contently; she was probably amused by the only crew member she couldn’t charm, and perhaps Lalli picked up on it, because he reached out for Kitty with all intent of throwing her out of the tank burning in his eyes. 

“No, Lalli!”

He wrestled Lalli away, hugging the cat closer to himself. “She’s nice, really! Here!” 

Lying on his stomach, with Kitty curled against his chest and protected around one arm, he drew her portrait, his lines clean and confident: an adorable face framed with soft furry cheeks and soft triangular ears, cute little paws, a puffy tail, fluffy body with curls like the sheep back at home. The whole time he spoke: “Kitty is good. Kitty is soft and lovely. Kitty is beautiful, like you.” 

He carefully and lovingly drew a heart on the top of her forehead to illustrate, ending it by writing Kitty’s name in Icelandic at the bottom. Then after setting his pencil down, he showed off his work proudly with a beaming smile. Lalli snorted darkly. 

“Now your turn!” Reynir said, setting his drawing back down. He pushed a blank piece of paper and his pencil towards Lalli. “Your turn, come on.” When Lalli didn’t budge, perhaps not understanding him, Reynir sighed and tried to squeeze the pencil into Lalli’s closed fist. “Draw Kitty. Kisu, Lalli! Come on!” 

_“Mmmrrrrrrrrr!”_

Hissing in a manner that sent Kitty slipping out of Reynir’s embrace, Lalli grabbed the pencil and lunged at the paper. His hand stormed over his paper with such force that Reynir was glad the pencil was not a knife. 

“Face,” Lalli snorted in Icelandic, putting on the finishing touches. He hastily scribbled “Kisu” then shoved the paper towards Reynir. Lalli’s illustration couldn’t have been any more different from Reynir’s. Where Reynir had drawn a heart and spent time drawing Kitty’s fur with care, Lalli had basically ran zigzags throughout the page to form a spiky-furred hellbeast, the face a crude fanged, ugly feline. 

“Is this suppose to be a picture of Kitty or a self portrait?” Reynir said, catching Lalli’s intense glare before dissolving into giggles, glad his boyfriend couldn’t understand him. “Lalli, you jerk!” But he couldn’t help laughing. “Lalli, you forgot Kitty’s tail! Tail, Lalli, look!” 

Lalli’s gaze followed where Reynir was pointing before grabbing the paper back, the pencil nearly breaking as he pressed against the sheet, and shoved it back at Reynir. 

Reynir’s laughter turned into uncontrollable guffaws, getting not just Mikkel’s attention, but also Sigrun’s, who had just returned from a walk outside with the rest of the crew. She came running inside, flanked by Tuuri and Emil. Her sharp eyes caught on what they were doing, and her mouth went off excitedly, arms reaching out for Kitty. Soon everyone was drawing around them and chattering, while Lalli sat cross-legged and glared at Reynir, his eyes saying all: _Once we get to the dreamworld, I am going to drown you._

Tuuri brought out her color markers, and in effort to placate Lalli and delay his own impending demise, Reynir urged Lalli to add a little color to his Kitty. For one whose drawing was merely a spiky ball of fury, Lalli was surprisingly good at keeping the orange ink within the lines. Reynir beamed at that. 

When they were done, they each shared their illustrations. Mikkel finally stopped what he was doing to watch with a vague small smile. Reynir and Tuuri went on for nearly half an hour complimenting one another’s drawing, each demonstrating their shared adoration for the cat, then together urging Emil to show his carefully crafted piece. He was clearly nervous about getting his just right. 

As Tuuri and Reynir admired the illustration, chuckling and cooing at how round his Kitty looked, Emil, perhaps to deflect any more attention from himself, quickly asked Mikkel a question in Swedish. Reynir turned around to see what Mikkel would answer and if he would translate for him. 

“As a matter of fact, I have,” he said in Icelandic, winking at Reynir. Then picking up the notebook from his desk, he tore off the page and showed them his own illustration. Reynir’s jaws dropped. 

“Of course he’d be the best,” Tuuri admired towards Reynir. “He’s had years of experience as a medic. Without cameras, they would resort to sketching what they see, like the days before cameras became widespread.” 

Emil blanched and quickly hid his drawing, though Mikkel was grinning as he was surely trying to assure Emil that his drawing was perfectly acceptable. Lalli just rolled his eyes, trying to flee the scene, but Reynir blocked his path to freedom. 

“Sigrun?” Mikkel asked, and Tuuri leaned in closer to both Reynir and Lalli to translate for them both: “I see you grinning over there. Why is that?” 

“Oh, your drawing is fine and all, but it’s absolutely nothing compared to my far superior talent!” Sigrun boosted, sticking out her chest. Reynir detected something sinister in her tone and the way she was smirking. “You still have a few areas to improve, my friend!” 

“Care to show us your picture of Missekat, then?” 

“None of you will be able to handle it, it’s so perfect!” 

She made a show of pulling out her own illustration and displaying it to everyone. 

With her incredibly wicked grin, her pose, and the words she said just seconds before, it added to the hilarity of her drawing—already so absurd that everyone fell silent for a moment. Reynir felt Lalli vibrating next to him, holding in his laughter, his arm brushing against Reynir’s own, and Reynir himself could no longer hold it in, the effect rippling through the others until their combined rambunctious laughter shook the entire tank. 

Kitty watched them from atop a cabinet, swinging her tail, and meowed contently.


End file.
